Concurso de FF A Noite mais estranha de todas
by Mandy BrixX
Summary: Eu e algumas autoras - as integrantes da Luci's Family - Estamos organizando um concurso de fanfics com a temática " A noite mais estranha de todas"... Se interessou? quer saber o que você ganhará com isso? Entre e confira!


Eu e algumas autoras estamos lançando um concurso de fanfics. Os prêmios serão:

1º lugar: uma capa e um trailer para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.  
>2º lugar: um trailer para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.<br>3º lugar: uma capa para uma fic de sua preferência, podendo ser sua ou não.

O shipper é livre, mas a fic tem alguns elementos obrigatórios, além de elementos bonus.

Se você quiser se inscrever, mande um e-mail para até o dia 20 de setembro. Você receberá na resposta do e-mail as regras do concurso. O prazo de entrega da fic começa a valer a partir do recebimento do seu e-mail de confirmação de inscrição até o dia 30 de outubro. O resultado será divulgado até dia 30 de novembro.

Você pode inscrever uma fic inédita, ou uma que já tenha sido postada em algum site, desde que obedeça os critérios do concurso.

A princípio a ideia do concurso é fic no universo HP, mas se você tiver vontade de participar com uma fic de outro livro ou série, mande suas dúvidas para o e-mail citado acima. Iremos analisar se pelo menos duas pessoas da mesa avaliadora conhecem a obra para poderem julgar devidamente.

As regras seguem abaixo, e você também receberá uma cópia por email ao se inscrever!

Nós esperamos mesmo que muitos se candidatem!

Vale a pena tanto para divulgar a sua fic, quanto para se divertir... E claro, despertar um espírito de competitividade por aqui!

**Bem, vamos as Regras...**

**Tema**: "A noite mais estranha de todas".

**Shipper e Personagens**: Livre.

**Mundo**: Harry Potter (Outras obras sob consulta).

**Universo Alternativo**: Permitido (qualquer fic que divague do mundo criado pelo autor, deverá ser classificado como UA).

**Regras**:  
>* É extremamente necessário que a fanfic esteja escrita dentro dos padrões gramaticais, respeitando coesão e coerência. Novo acordo ortográfico é aceito, mas não obrigatório. Mas escolha entre uma regra gramatical e outra.<p>

* Também deve ser respeitado o mundo criado pelo autor e a linha cronológica dos fatos. Por exemplo, no caso de Harry Potter: Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcissa/Lucius são, respectivamente, 9, 7 e 5 anos mais velhos que Sirius e os outros, logo eles NÃO deverão estar todos juntos em Hogwarts, estudando, como se fossem todos colegas de turma. Ou, Nymphadora estar estudando com o Remus e formarem um casal em Hogwarts. Descaracterização de personagem será levado em conta para perda de nota.  
>Isso não significa que não pode haver uma fanfic com o casal SiriusBellatrix, por exemplo. Pode, desde que respeitada a idade demarcada pela JK. Caso haja alguma modificação, deve ser enquadrado como UA.

* Se você for usar um OC, mande junto com a fic a ficha deste personagens para podermos analisar a coerência das informações do OC com as atitudes mostradas na fanfic. Lembrando-se que mesmo seu OC deve respeitar os limites do mundo do autor escolhido.

* A fanfic deve ter, no mínimo, cinco páginas no Word em letra Verdana tamanho 9. Sem tamanho máximo de páginas e/ou capítulos.

* Os ítens alternativos, bem como os personagens bônus, se escolhidos, deverão, obrigatoriamente, fazerem parte do enredo da fanfic. A não utilização destes acarretará na perda de pontos.

**I****tens obrigatórios**:

* A fanfic deve estar completa;

* No mínimo duas situações constrangedoras;

**I****tens alternativos** (usar no mínimo dois):

01. Melhor amigo bêbado

02. Flagras

03. Vestido de noiva

04. 'Parem o casamento'

05. Fogo

06. Velhinha Maluca

07. Casa Abandonada

08. Uísque de Fogo

09. 'Minhas roupas sumiram'

10. 'Onde estou?'

11. Show de Rock

12. Amor platônico

13. Terapia de casal

14. Gravidez psicológica

15. Encontro com algum animal (fantástico ou não)

16. Noite

17. Pôr do sol

18. Dentes

19. Sorriso

20. Navio pirata

21. Ilha deserta

22. Blackout

23. Balada trouxa (para fanfics do universo mágico)

24. Chocolate

25. Travesti

26. Roupa íntima

27. Café

28. Raiar do dia

**Bônus **(escolher apenas um destes, vale 0,5 no final da nota):

* Usar na sua fic um destes personagens como protagonista: Régulus Black, Sirius Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Andrômeda Black, Salazar Slytherin, Teddy Lupin;

* Situações constrangedoras não envolverem cunho sexual;

* A utilização do item 01 + Rodolphus Lestrange + item 06;

* Utilização do item 15, sendo o animal roubado;

* Item 12 + item 14;

**Cálculo da Nota**:

Soma das notas de cada jurada, divido pelo número de juradas + nota do bônus (se houver).

**Critério de desempate**:

1º Gramática correta;

2º Utilização coerente dos ítens obrigatórios, alternativos e bônus.

**Inscrições:**

Até dia 20/09, com envio da fanfic até dia 30/09 pelo email concursofanfics(arroba)hotmail . com.

Ao demonstrar interesse pelo concurso você receberá a ficha de avaliação, que deverá ser enviada de volta preenchida junto com a fanfic e a ficha do O.C. (se houver).

**Pemiação:**

**Primeiro Lugar: **Capa + Trailer para a fanfic premiada ou outra a escolher.

**Segundo Lugar: **Trailer para a fanfic premiada ou outra a escolher.

**Terceiro Lugar: **Capa para a fanfic premiada ou outra a escolher.

**VAMAE galeraa!**

**Hahahaa**

**Aguardamos inscrições,**

**Atenciosamente**

**Mandy BrixX – Luci's Family**


End file.
